From Seattle To New York And Back Again
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: He drove his own daughter away because of his Fifty Shades...will he makes amends or will he push her away for good?...
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE**

**I WROTE THIS STORY LAST YEAR AND COMPLETELY FORGOT I HAD IT LOL ITS WRITTEN ALMOST TO COMPLETION AND WILL ONLY BE ABOUT 6 CHAPTERS SO IF YOU ALL LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER I WILL POST THE OTHERS AT SOME POINT NEXT WEEK**

**THIS WILL BE MY 6th STORY BUT MY MAIN FOCUS IS ON THE TIES THAT BIND US. THE GREY-CROSS GENERATION IS COMING TO AN END SO I THOUGHT THIS MIGHT BE A NICE LITTLE STEPPING STEP**

**Just some character info Ana & Christian have 4 kids Teddy, Phoebe, Carly and Matthew. In the first chapter Ted is 20, Phoebe 18, Carly 14 and Matthew 10 and then it jumps forward 4 years. And just so no one is confused Phoebes Luke is NOT Luke Sawyer Anas cpo and the family are not the mafia, just bad asses.**

** THIS STORY DOES HAVE FLASH BACKS LIKE ALL MY OTHER STORIES BUT DURING THE PRESENT TIME IT ALL HAPPENS DURING ONE REALLY LONG NIGHT AND DAY**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X **

** ANA's POV**

Hearing what Mia had just said brings a dead silence to the waiting room. The anger is coming off of Christian in waves, he stands up slowly and gets right in Mia's face

"You did what?" he says in a deadly whisper

"I called Phoebe...she has a right to be here just like everyone else Christian"

I think of my daughter who have have only seen about 6 times in 4 years, at first we had spoken on the phone all the time at first but as the months went on the calls got less and less, I have not spoken to her in about 5 months, it broke my heart thinking about our broken relationship.

**4 Years before Ana and Christians house**

God why! Why did she have to do this today! I don't think I have ever seen Christian this angry and judging by the looks on everyone's face this is a first for most of them.

It is Matthews 10th birthday and the whole family is here, Grace, Carrick, Mia, Ethan, Elliot, Kate ...well almost the whole family I feel a pang of sorrow when I think of my mom and Ray, I lost my mom 14 years ago while I was pregnant with Carly to a car crash, I thought I was going to lose my mind but I had to keep strong for the little life I had growing inside me, we did not know what we were having and wanted it to be a surprise, when the doctors placed my new born baby girl on my chest I sent a thank you to the heavens for keeping her safe and to my mom for looking over me, when the doctor asked if we had a name before I could speak Christian beat me to it and announced

Carla Katherine Grey, I fell even more in love with him at that moment because not once had I mentioned I wanted the baby named after my mom and my best friend.

Ray died peacefully in his sleep last year, years of burgers and beers had taken its toll and his heart just simple stopped, I did not have chance to say goodbye to either of them but I always smile thinking that my last words to my mom were "I love you mom" and to Ray it was "You are the best daddy in the world" to which he replied "I love you too Annie, always have, always will".

Now looking at my husband and daughter toe to toe screaming at each other I wish I could talk to my parents and ask what to do but I don't think god himself would know what to do when Phoebe and Christian Grey fight.

It all started in the summer when Phoebe announced that she was going to Columbia University in New York, now I was very proud of her for getting in. Christian was pissed! See she had already been awarded a full scholarship to Harvard, it was all planned out, she would leave at the end of August and move in with Teddy at his apartment just off campus, security was all arranged and every last detail gone over with a fine tooth comb. Then she threw a spanner in the works when she suddenly changed her mind. She had never even mentioned New York before and she was giving her father and Taylor less than 4 weeks to get and apartment and security in place, she then shocked us more when she said she had an apartment all picked out, with great security in the building, Christian calmed down a little then and he took in the amount of work she had put into finding a safe place, she knew how he was about security.

Then she dropped another bomb. A contract for her father to sign. I had to stifle my laughter at the look of shock on his face when she put it on his desk, seeing as how we started with him handing me a contract when we started dating. I though Phoebe's contract was fair and it was legally binding because she had gotten Carrick to draft it.

Her terms were simple. Her college security was just that. Security. Not spies. She wanted him to sign it to say that her every move would not be reported back to him, she agreed that security would follow her but that was it, if she wanted her father and I to know about her college experience she would tell us in her own time. The only time security would intervene would be if she was in danger, if he broke the contract in any way he would have to donate 1 million dollars for each infraction to the "Make Weed Legal" campaign and would make a public statement that he was behind the campaign.

Christian hates drugs and his name being linked to anything like that would affect his business. She had him over a barrel and he knew it so he signed. Later that night he told me he was proud of her, she wanted something and came up with a plan which would get it for her. She was going to make a great addition to GEH one day.

She said that she wanted to be in the hustle and bustle of New York and Columbia had a great business and economics course. She may have had her father fooled with that answer about making such a drastic change in her life plan. I thought for sure there was a boy involved somewhere and I was right but she would never say for sure and stuck to her story.

Now watching tears steam down her face as she screams at her father that she is moving in with her boyfriend even after Christian had forbidden her from even seeing him made my heart break a little, even though I did not agree with her choice of boyfriend I could see what Christian could not, it was not just a fling to get one over on the great Christian Grey, Phoebe loved him and after meeting him only 1 time 2 weeks ago I could see he loved my daughter.

To say he was not a great pick for our daughter was an understatement. He was the middle son of Frank Luciano. Luciano as in Charles "Lucky "Luciano the Mafia lord.

Frank is his great grandson making Phoebes boyfriend Luke Luciano his great-great grandson. Frank Luciano is known as the owner of NY by the media, he has his hands in all sorts of pies, everything from restaurants, clubs, hotels, stores, car dealerships, office buildings, you name it, he owned it and with his 3 sons, Frank Jr, Luke and Daniel helping run all the family businesses they got a reputation in the papers as the family not to be messed with.

Enter Christian Grey!

Christian had flown to New York to close a deal on a office building that he needed for his telecommunication company, all he needed to do was hammer out a few more details and sign, when he got there he was told by the current owner that he had changed his mind. Christian was fuming! He came back to Seattle in a rage and told welsh to look into why he had changed his mind so fast, that is when he found out that Frank Luciano had made an offer for the same amount of money for the building as GEH only he told the owner that if he did not accept his bid he would be blackballed from any Luciano owned property in NY which was basically everything in NY. So he sold it to Frank and Christian lost over 10 million when the telecommunications company whet bust.

3 months after the deal went south Christian and I flew to New York for a fundraiser and Frank and his wife Sandy just happened to be in attendance,Even though they were not the mafia the Luciano's sure looked the part with their entourage of security that were clearly packing heat and by the way they carried themselves power poured off them

It all happened so fast, Christian and I had gone to a empty room to have "Alone time" when we came out we went to the bathroom to clean up and came face to face with the Luciano's, harsh words were spoken and Christian and Frank ended up in a fist fight, both in tux's! During the fight Franks security had pulled a gun, and told Christian to get off of him, to which Taylor and Sawyer also drew guns, Sandra and I managed to calm everything down but the look of hatred that passed between the two men was hard to miss.

The words Mortal Enemy's came to mind.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Christian who is now screaming at Phoebe, I need to try and calm him down, so I walk over and place my hands on his chest

"Christian please calm down we need to speak about this rationally"

"NO Ana she needs to fucking listen for once in her fucking life!" he is now pointing his finger in Phoebes face

"NO I WILL NOT, I LOVE LUKE AND HE LOVES ME, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT"

"You are not moving in with him because you are not even going to see him ever again! DO NOT DEFY ME PHOEBE!"

"You are out of your mind! I am going back to collage in 2 weeks so I will see him you CAN NOT KEEP ME FROM HIM"

"I can and I fucking WILL"

"You know what! I am out of here!" Phoebe threw her hands in the air and raced up the stairs.

"Christian please I am begging you to calm down before either of you say something you will regret" I implore him

"Ana, she can't see it! He is using her to get back at me! She will ruin her life if she continues with this" he is so angry his breath is coming out in harsh puffs

We leave the rest of the family in the family room and walk in the foyer just as Phoebe is coming down the stairs with her bag slung over he shoulder and a suitcase in her hands. I cant let my daughter leave now, not like this.

"Phoebe please just stay and later we can all sit down and calmly talk about this" I clutch her hand to mine hoping to convey how much I love her. Carrick, Grace, Elliot, Mia, Kate and Teddy have all now walked in the foyer and are watching the 3 of us.

"I cant mom, I have to go, I can't take it anymore! Always being controlled not being able to think for yourself or fall in love with who you want... I love my family mom... But I love Luke and I want to be with him... We love each other mom"

Christian lets out a snort when she says this. I know his anger has got the better of him and that he doesn't really mean it, and I know he will regret it as soon as it leave his mouth, but he says it anyway. The sentence that drove our daughter away

"Oh please it's not love! You are just a stupid little girl who opened her legs to him! Let me tell you this Phoebe, if you walk out that door to become his whore, don't you EVER come back!" he spits at her.

The whole room gasps at his words to his daughter. I know he feels like things are out of control right now but he has gone too far. A lone tear falls down Phoebes cheek, she just stands there stunned at his words, then her eyes change, the hurt is gone and in it's place coldness, she puts her bag down and lets go of her suitcase, judging by the smirk Christian has on his face he thinks that she is staying, in stead she walks over to me and wraps her arms around me

"I love you mom, so much don't ever forget that... I will call you when I get to New York" I start sobbing in her arms and try and convince her to stay but it's no good. She nods her head and mutters a goodbye to everyone and without even looking at her father, walks out the door.

It takes Christian a minute to realize what has happened but when he does the look on his face will haunt me forever, he runs out the door screaming for Phoebe to come back and that he is sorry but the taxi she must have called is already half way down the driveway, he crumples to his knees and holds his face in his hands, even though I have never been as mad at him as I am right now, he is still the love of my life and he needs me, I walk over and kneel beside him and he puts his hands around me crying

"We..we...shes gone Ana...we. We... Lost her" I stiffen at his words and I can't help my bitchy response

"No Christian..not we...you! You lost her"

Little did I know at the time but the whole family lost her, at first she called everyone once a week and then it was every 2 weeks then once in a while, I know she has seen different members over the last 4 years but only if they were in NY for business or in the girls case shopping and from what I can tell over the last 6 months the rest of the family have heard nothing from her. Ted refused to speak to her point blank siding with his father at every turn.

Christian sent a CPO to keep and eye on Phoebe the day after she left. He returned to Seattle not 24 hours later with 2 black eyes and a split lip with a message from Luke Luciano. My woman does not need a baby sitter, I look after what is mine.

After that Christian pretended that Phoebe did not exists, it caused us to have many fights, It wasn't until I dragged him to John Flynn that I understood why he was being so cold towards our daughter. Abandonment. He felt like his birth mother left him and now

the circle was compleat with Phoebe abandoning him. So for the last 4 years every time Phoebes name was brought us he would leave the room

I sigh thinking about what has happened over the last 4 years and stand up to get between my husband and Mia

"Call her back and tell her to stay in New York!" Christian says in his CEO voice

"No!...I called her hours ago Christian, she is already on her way" Mia is not backing down

"Both of you sit down, Christian what's done is done, you need to get a hold of your emotions for the sake of your mother, she needs you Christian, and whether you like it or not, your daughter will be in this room soon and I do not want you both to be screaming at each other, this is a hospital, you can not go all fifty shades here" I whisper to him


	2. Back on home soil

**HI EVERYONE**

**GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER, AS PROMISED HERE IS NUMBER 2. **

**THIS IS ONLY GOING TO BE A SHORT STORY LIKE I SAID MAYBE 6 OR 7 CHAPTER BUT I STILL LOVE TO READ THE REVIEWS AND FEED BACK**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBES POV**

**_"Please all be seated as we will be landing in 10 minutes_"**

I hear the announcement over the speakers but it is not until I feel Luke's arms do I even attempt to open my eyes

"Baby, you need to get up and get buckled in" he places a small but tender kiss on my lips

I grab his hands and he pulls me off the bed and we walk into the main cabin. Even though I was brought up around private jets, this one really does take the cake. Luke bought it for us last year and he let me pick out the decor so I chose electric blue trimmed with gray to match our eyes, corny I know but I love it, all the seats are blue leather and the carpets and walls are gray, it has 2 on board bedrooms 2 bathrooms and will easily seat 20 people.

I take my seat and Luke belts me in giving me another kiss, he holds my hand and strokes his thumb over my knuckles. I love him so much it hurts. He is my soul mate and the last 4 years have been the best of my life. Not counting the problems with my family.

At first we all kept in contact, well apart from my dad and brother but as the years went on it became harder for me to listen to what was happening back in Seattle, so I distanced myself from them all, It hurt to much to listen to what I was missing out on, even though Luke offered to take me to see them all many times I always said no, but I have seen some of them since I left just not in Seattle, it still hurts a little that the day I left not one of them stood up to my father when he basically called me a whore.

"You ok baby?" Luke looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine..just a little nervous about seeing everyone, I wish I was coming back to better circumstances, not having to make a 3am dash to a hospital" I shrug

"Just know that I am with you 100% of the way baby, I love you"

"I love you too"

When I look in his eyes it is easy to see why I was so attracted to him in the first place. He is a pure 100% male god! He stands at a little over 6'2 and is about 185lbs,his eyes are the color of the Caribbean sea, he has perfect white teeth, with coal black hair that curls at the ends and he is built, I am talking washboard abs, bulging muscles and strong thighs, but it was his personality that made me fall in love with him. He is funny, kind, considerate and is always smiling, he respects his father and worships his mother, his brothers are his best friends, he adores his little sister, and he loves me unconditionally, he makes me feel beautiful, sexy and strong all at the same time, he always buys me little gifts that make me laugh and if I just happen to mention I want something normally withing 24 hours I have it.

When I got the call from Mia a few hours ago I told him what was wrong and no questions asked he packed us a bag, called his family to tell them what was happening and drove us to the jet, of course when we got to the jet Frankie and Danny were already seated when I asked them what they were doing I was told

"Phoebe you are family...family sticks together"

So now here we are about to land in my home town, I fell asleep about an hour into the flight while the boys talked business. I have never seen 3 brothers that are as close as the Luciano boys

Frank Jr or Frankie Luciano as he is known is 6'2 just like his 2 brothers he looks just like my Luke but he has brown hair and brown eyes, he is the oldest at 25

Lucas "Luke" Luciano is the middle brother at 23 and Daniel "Danny" Luciano is the baby at 19 and he is the most fun, he reminds me of my uncle Elliot the way he always jokes around and the ladies love him I cant see him ever settling down.

Frankie is married to a wonderful woman called Caroline-Jane or CJ as she likes to be called, they have been married 4 years and have a 3 year old daughter called Lucy, she is the most adorable child ever and is spoiled by not only her parents but by the whole family.

Lisa Luciano is the only girl and Danny's twin sister, she is Frank and Sandy's pride and joy she is 19 and incredibly spoiled but she is not a bitchy rich girl like everyone assumes, she never wanted to go to college saying that she had enough money in her trust fund to see her through so she spends her time organizing fundraisers for various charity events that the Luciano's support.

When the plane lands I get butterfly's in my belly and take a deep breath, we walk down the steps and across the tarmac where there are 2 black Escalades waiting for us, even though I know that nothing would get through Luke, Frankie or Danny we still have security with us where ever we go, big Frank has a lot of enemy's, he is a ruthless business man and though he does not have people "wacked" he will use any means necessary to get a deal finished, knowledge is power ans he finds out every deep dark secret and he uses them to his advantage so having constant protection is a must for his family, I know that all the security have guns and I know that Luke, Danny and Frankie carry them aswell, to my knowledge none of them have ever had to use them but still I like the fact that they have them just in-case. My father was always anti gun and my mom pro-gun, I am in the pro gun team, I have a license like the whole family does and carry a mini magnum around in my purse, Luke gave me the gun on my 21st birthday it has an engraving on the side that says

**"To the love of my life, you will never need this as I will always protect you"**

Made me laugh because he gave me a gift that said I would never need it!

Even though the Luciano's are not in the mafia or the mob or what ever you want to call it, the name helps in the business world and the boys like to look the part, today they are all wearing suits, Danny and Frankie both have red ties which makes them both look hot, Luke however is out of this world, he is wearing a black 3 piece Armani suit with a white shirt that is open at the top paired with Armani cuff links and shoes, he looks fucking hot I cant help but place my hands on his thigh drawing small circles, he looks me over from head to foot and smirks mouthing the word "Later" to me.

I am wearing black slacks with a black shirt and 6 inch blood red Louboutins and a red belt with a big buckle, I look hot and powerful and a little "vampy" Over the last 4 years Luke has brought me out of my shell, I used to be quite and shy but with his love he made me confident and makes me feel sexy.

As we pull up outside the hospital and all get out I cant help but smile a little. When I was a teenager I used to hate having a CPO now here I am being flanked by not only Luke with Danny and Frankie on either side of us but we also have 5 security guys all wearing black suits and ties, I think it is stupid because having 5 people constantly looking around looking for danger makes us stand out even more. We walk in and and get in the elevator I already know where the Grey family are because Mia told me so I hit the button for the third floor and the elevator moves and I take a big breath, _Hmm I wonder when I started to think of them as the Grey family and not MY family_?

"Just remember we are here for you kiddo, ok?" Frankie tells me

"Yeah Pheebs, we got your back" Danny adds

"Thanks guys but I don't think I will need it, its my family, they wont hurt me" I say softly

"Maybe not physically baby but if your father says one word out of line,,,," Luke try's to warn me put I place my finger over his lips,

"I know babe, one word and we find another corner of the hospital to wait in" I give him a small kiss on the lips mindful that we are not alone. The door opens and we are faced with a long corridor with a big door at the end. I know that is were they are because

No:1 Mia told me third floor and walk to the end of the corridor and

No:2, my fathers security team are flanking the corridor and at the very end by the door I see Taylor and Swayer.

They extra guards must be because they did not know just how many of us would show up and after what Luke did to the guy that my dad sent to follow me, I don't think they are taking chances.

I grip Luke's hand tighter and start walking with my head held high, I did nothing wrong and will not be treated like shit. All I did was fall in love. As we walk I see all of my fathers men stand a little straighter, whether it is because they have been briefed that the Luciano's pack heat or because we are all walking down the corridor wearing black with Luke and I front and center and behind us 2 brothers who have power seeping from their pours or it could be the 5 beefy hired muscle behind them I don't know but they all look like they are on alert.

When I get to Taylor and Swayer I crack a small smile, it is good to see them

"Taylor, Sawyer it's good to see you"

"Phoebe you are looking well" Taylor smiles at me and Sawyer nods his head

"Before you go in I hope you appreciate that your guys are not allowed in there and should remain out here" Taylor looks directly at my Luke when he says this

"of course, my men will stay out here but my brothers come with us" Luke says smoothly

Taylor and Sawyer share a look and a very slight nod and both stand aside and push the double doors open. Reveling the entire Grey family inside the room.


	3. Reunion Blues

**HI EVERYONE**

**THIS IS BASICALLY 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE, YOU ALL SEEM TO LIKE IT SO I DONT WANT TO LEAVE YOU HANGING AS I MIGHT NOT BE ANLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW.**

**I HAVE STARTED A PINTEREST FOR THIS STORY AND I WILL POST THE LINK ONTO MY PROFILE IN A LITTLE WHILE.**

**I WAS TOTALLY BUMMED THAT FIFTY SHADES SLOW AND STEADY FINISHED, AND FIFTY SHADES NEW YORK :( HOWEVER...IS ANYONE ELSE READING "INDEPENDENCE?" IF YOURE NOT, YOU SHOULD BE, ITS FAB!**

**NOW ON WITH THIS ONE, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS LORNA X**

**ANA'S POV**

Good god I feel helpless as I look around the room at my family.

Carrick has been ill for only a few weeks but in the last 24 hours he got rushed in because he had pains in his chest, he was rushed to the operating theatre straight away and only came up about an hour ago, the operation was a success but the doctors said the next 24 hours were crucial, get him over that and he stood a very good chance of making a full recovery.

Grace has been at his side holding his hand since he came back, Mia is an emotional wreck, the normally cheeky Elliott is silent in the corner being held up by Kate and his children and Christian has ran his hands through his hair so much that I am positive he has made a bald patch.

I see Taylor put his hands to his earpiece, he looks up at me and gives me a small nod, I know he is telling me Phoebe is here but I would have known anyway, the air is charged and I know it is stupid but I can feel her. Taylor walks out and closes the door behind him, I get up and walk across the waiting room to another door which is Carricks room. I slowly push the door open reveling Grace holding Carricks hand talking to him softly. He has been in and out of consciousness for an hour now. Christian, Elliot and Mia keep drifting in and out the room but Grace has not moved for hours. It breaks my heart to look at them and I don't know what I would do if it were Christian and I were in this situation.

She looks up when I enter the room

"Hey" she whispers to me

"Hey. Umm Grace I thought I would let you know Phoebe is here"

She stands up immediately and wipes her eyes, leaning forward she places a kiss on Carricks head.

"I will come and meet Phoebe and bring her in here. I know this is not the reunion that we all wanted with her but she needs to be reminded that we are family and she is always welcome anywhere we are" she grabs my hand and squeezes and we walk out to the waiting room just as the two doors open reveling Phoebe and what can only be described as her entourage.

She look good, great in fact, she is dressed in all black with red accessories, she has her left hand in Luke's right, they look like a power couple, no more are they the 2 teenagers they looked like the one and only other time I saw them together. I have to admit, he is a very very handsome man and his 2 brothers are just as handsome only in different ways.

Phoebes eyes immediately lock with mine and she gives me a small smile. What do you say to the daughter you have barely seen in 4 year? I don't say anything, instead I walk over and reach out to her at the same time she reaches for me, I pull her into a hug and just hold her, she sniffles quietly in to my shoulder but both of us manage to keep our tears at bay, I pull back to look in her eyes

"Its good to see you baby girl"

"Good to see you too mama, I missed you"

Grace walks over and engulfs Phoebe in a hug. I see the pain in my daughters eyes but still she refuses to cry. Luke is stood behind her with a brother at both his sides but he has a hand on Phoebes back rubbing smoothing circles

"I will take you to your grandfather" Grace holds her hand and turns to walk into Carrick's room. Phoebe follow's Grace, but she turns around and plants a small kiss on Luke's lips and he kisses her forehead. I hear him whisper that he is here for her if she needs him. It's sweet, the kind of thing that Christian would say to me. She follows behind her grandmother and they disappear into Carricks room.

Let the awkwardness commence!

I turn to the 3 Luciano boys, who have not moved an inch.

"umm why don't you all take a seat, there are vending machines over that side of the room if you need anything" I point to the other side of the waiting room to some un occupied seats, I think it would be best to not sit them anywhere that Teddy or Christian can make eye contact with them.

"Thank you Mrs Grey and I just want to say I'm sorry for the situation your family is in" Luke tells me sincerely

"Thank you Luke" he turns with his brothers and walks over to the empty seats. I go and sit next to Christian. He has been watching me like a hawk the whole time, he takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it.

"You ok?" I ask him softly, we are the only people on this side of the waiting room, I think waiting room is the wrong word for this room, it's like an apartment, it has a small kitchen area, lots of comfy sofa's, 2 private bathrooms and a flat screen TV.

"I don't know Ana...I knew Phoebe would come but I did not expect her to bring the whole fucking Luciano clan! Why did she not come on her own? Why bring them? Just to make a statement?" he is getting angry so I get off my seat and sit in his lap. This has always soothed him and I stroke my hands through his hair calming him even more.

"Christian, think of it from her point of view, a late night call telling her to fly to the other side of the country because her grandfather might not make it through the night ... Baby.. Luke is her boyfriend so of course she was going to bring him and as for the other 2...well she has been with them a long time so I guess she views them as brothers" he snorts when I say this

"Brothers! She has brothers Anastasia, 2 of them in fact that she has not bothered with in years"

"Yes and at least one of those brothers has refused to so much as say one word to her because he was following the footsteps of his father and as for Matthew I don't know if they talk on the phone, he never mentioned it"

He shifts a little under me and looks up at the window where we can see the reflection of the 3 Luciano boys in the glass, they all look to be in deep conversation. Teddy walks in and comes to sit in front of us.

"when are you going to tell those fuckers to go?" he says this with so much venom it makes me flinch

"Theodore! Watch your language and don't you dare cause a scene in here"

"Mom I am sorry but they have no right to be in here! Imagine what I thought when I got off the elevator and saw not only our security but 5 Yankee grease balls, Lining the wall looking at ME like I was a threat! One of them tried to stop me from getting in here until Sawyer told him to back off!" Ted is clearly pissed

"Your mother is right Ted, leave it for now, but if they make one wrong move they are all being thrown outta here on there ass's" Christian smirks at him.

Just then Carrick's door opens and Phoebe comes out with tears streaming down her face, she is crying so hard she is having trouble breathing but before I can even leave my seat Luke and his brothers are to her. Luke takes her in his arms bridle style and sits in the nearest seat, he is shushing her and rubbing his hands across her back trying to sooth her.

What I noticed though is that when Christian saw her crying he moved to go to her but stopped himself, he will probably tell me I imagined it but I know what I saw.

It makes me happy and sad at the same time to see Phoebe being comforted by them. Happy because it is nice to see she has a support system but sad because that should be us, comforting our daughter.

**PHOEBE'S POV**

As soon as I walk out of my grandfathers room I break down. Luke has me in his arms before I can even think. He is rocking me and trying to sooth me but it just makes me cry more.

My tall, strong and kind grandfather looks so weak and feeble it was a shock to my system. When I held his hands he opened his eyes and smiled, he cant talk but he looked like he was listening so I told him everything that had happened in my life over the last 4 years, my grandmother held my hand as I told my story and she gasped at some parts and cried at others, grandpa smiled and gripped my hand tighter while I spoke.

I got up and kissed his head and walked out but as soon as I did I caught sight of my parents and I could not help it, I cried my heart out.

I stop crying and just sit in Luke's lap getting strength from him. I don't care that every eye in the room is on us and that none of them, apart from Ava, have ever seen me with Luke or any man like this before. Luke was my one and only boyfriend, before he came on the scene I was so quite and shy so it must come as a bit of a shock that I am brazenly sitting on a mans lap, but he is MY man so I don't give a fuck

"You ok now baby?"

"Yeah i'm ok, just a shock ya know, I didn't expect him to looks so..so.. Ill... I know that is stupid but it was still a shock. Can you get me a water and some Advil please baby I have a headache"

"Yeah sure, Danny, Frankie" Frankie starts to text someone on his phone and Danny gets up and walks over to the vending machine, he comes back over with a shy smile and hands me a bottle of water and a twinkie

"I know that you love them" he shrugs. The sweetness of his gesture touches me deeply

"Thanks D-Man" I smile, using the nickname that I gave him the first time I met him.

One of our security guys walks in with Sawyer hot on his heels, he walks over to me and holds out his hand that has a packed of Advil in it

"Frankie said you needed these Mrs Luciano" I hear a gasp around the room but ignore it

"Thanks Ben"

"You're married?" my mom gasps and has a very hurt look on her face from across the room and for the first time I look at my father and we make eye contact but he turns his head straight away so I direct my answer at my mom instead

"Yeah mom I'm married" I hold up my left hand showing her my 8crt Harry Winston engagement ring and my wedding band. She looks at it stunned like the rest of the room and then in a very hurt voice which cuts my heart she offers her congratulations

"Congratulations to you both, when did you get married?"

"A week after I left Seattle, we just celebrated our 4th anniversary" I tell her.

The fury that comes across my fathers face makes me lean back towards Luke's chest, he gets up and storms out of the room, my mothers gives me an apologetic look and follows him

I look up and Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ethan, and my cousin Ava are stood around me, I'm a little worried about what they are going to say to me, what if they tell me to leave? I look and and blink a few times

"umm..Hey"

"hey Pheebs, congratulations, you gonna get out that mans arms and come give your old uncle a cuddle?" I grin up at him and unwrap myself from my mans arms and hug my uncle, I am then hugged and kissed and congratulated by my aunts and Ethan, when I get to Ava my grin is as wide as hers, we stand both with mega-watt smiles

She looks me in the eyes and greets me like she has for the last few years but I know she means no harm by it

"S'up slut?" she smirks so I follow up with my greeting to her

"S'up bitch?" we both break out in giggle and hug each other, she then turns to Luke with a shit eating grin

"Hows it going Luciano? Still a sore loser?" she laughs

"Miss Grey, as always it's a horror to see you" he pouts and pulls her into a hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek, then Frankie and Danny walk over, Danny gives her a kiss on the cheek but Frankie picks her up and swings her around

"How's it going slugger? Did you ever hear from that Brian boy again?

"No! thank god I saw the light, I don't know what I was thinking when I started dating him!" she huffs. We all sit down and Ava pulls me into conversation but we are interrupted by Kate

"Ava I didn't know you knew Luke and his brothers?" and here goes the Kavanagh Inquisition. Ava and I look at each other and both burst out laughing, I know it is not the time or place to laugh but we can't help it

"Yeah I know them mom"

"How?"

"Vegas" we both say in unison


	4. Vegas Baby¡

**HI EVERYONE HAPPY FRIDAY **

**YE OF LITTLE FAITHS LOL...SOME OF YOU DONT LIKE PHOEBE AND THINK SHES A BRAT...I AGREE...BUT...ALL WILL BE REVEALED, SO HOLD OFF ON SHARPENING THE PITCHFORKS LOL**

**I WAS ONLY GOING TO POST ONE CHAPTER TODAY BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE AND THE LAST LINE OF THE CHAPTER THAT FOLLOWS THIS ONE SHOULD SHED SOME LIGHT ON WHY PHOEBE HAS BEEN SO COLD TO HER FAMILY.**

**REMEMBER WHAT CHRISTIAN SAID TO HER? "YOU WERE A STUPID GIRL WHO SPREAD HER LEGS FOR HIM? IF YOU LEAVE NOW TO BECOME HIS WHORE DONT COME BACK?" KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ONE REVIEWER HAD A RANT, AND THEN POSTED AN APOLOGY BUT THE APOLOGY WAS NOT NEEDED BUT THANK YOU ANY WAY :)**

**I HAVE CREATED A PINTEREST PAGE FOR THIS STORY AND IF YOU GO ON MY PROFILE CLICK ONE OF THE LINKS AND THEN YOU WILL SEE THE NEW BOARD**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, KEEP THEM COMING**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBES POV**

**4 MONTHS BEFORE LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**

"Oh my god! Look at this place!" CJ is in awe as we walk through the lobby of the Wynn in Las Vegas. This is the first weekend away we have all had in months, well with out baby Lucy.

CJ and Frankie have already called back to Frank and Sandy who are baby sitting for the next 4 days. It's Friday morning and we just landed, the 6 of us, myself and Luke, Frankie and CJ and Danny and Lisa have a fun filled 4 days planned from gambling to clubbing, CJ has a it all mapped out. She loves her baby girl but this is the first all adults weekend she has had in forever.

"CJ, baby, calm down we have all weekend I don't want you to burn out in the first hour, of the first day" Frankie chuckles at her. She walks over to her husband and gives him a kiss that should not be given in public.

"First thing on my list Frankie Luciano...you...me... A hotel suite...no phones..no kid...no interruptions" before any of us can even make a dig about their PDA Frankie picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and runs to the nearest elevator making us all burst out laughing.

"Well we know what those two will be doing for the rest of the day, what do you want to do baby?" Luke wraps his arms around me kissing my forehead

"Well I was thinking the same thing as CJ only minus the kid and before that I wanted to go watch the water show" I look up at him batting my lashes at him

"Ok baby, what about you two what are you going to do?" he looks over at his twin siblings

"I am off to the spa and no Danny you are not coming with me to gawk at the half naked women" Lisa gives her brother her no nonsense stare

"Sis you wound me!.. Go off to your spa and pay good money to be dipped in mud! Mud Lisa, Mud! I am going out to the pool...to stare at half naked women" he grins and runs to the elevator screaming "Lock up your daughters Vegas! Whoop whoop!"

"And then there were two...come on lets go watch the water show so we can come back and get busy" he raises his eyebrow at me, turns me around and smacks my ass to make me go on my way.

Half an hour later we are stood by the railing wrapped in each others arms watching the magnificent water beams shoot high in the air.

"Even though this show is beautiful, do you know what I would prefer to watch right now Pheebs?"

"What's that?"

"You...coming apart in my arms...because I am fucking the hell out of you!"

"Well you are just a born romantic Luke Luciano" he flexes his hips into me from behind while biting my ear which makes me moan a little.

"You know it baby" I turn in his arms and kiss him like my life depended on it. We are in our own little world when I hear someone clear their throat, I break apart from my husbands lips and turn to see who it is and my jaw drops

"Ava?!"

"I thought it was you cousin...of course I wasn't too sure because you had a man attached to your face" she smirks at me and walks over giving me a bear hug, god it is so good to see her

"You going to introduce me to your man or what"

"oh god yeah sorry my brain is still trying to make sense of you being here, Luke Luciano this is my cousin Ava Grey, Ava Grey this is Luke Luciano...my husband"

"HUSBAND! You got married?" her jaw drops and she forgets about shaking Luke's hand which is now just hanging in the air, he is now just looking at us with a bemused expression.

"Yes I am married, going on 4 years now" I flash her my rings and she grabs my hand

"Oh my god! You got a 8crt Harry Winston? Well if I knew being a slut would get me a ring like that I would have followed in your footsteps cousin" I just laugh at her statement but Luke gets a look of horror, you can see the cogs turning in his head

"Slut?" he can not figure out why she has called me this

"Think about it baby?" he furrows his brow and then its like a lightbulb going off and he laughs

"Oh yeah.."

"Ava who did you come here with?"

"This guy called Brian who I have been seeing for a few weeks, we wanted to get away for the weekend but he has turned into the worlds biggest ass! We got to the hotel and he just ran off to the casino, did not even offer to help me take the bags up-to the room" she pouts

"Which hotel are you staying at?"

"The Wynn of course, umm your dad is letting me use his corporate suit"

"Figures" I shrug and try not to show the hurt in my eyes at the mention of my father

"We are in the Wynn too so why don't you come back with us and I can introduce you to the rest of thy guys"

"Sure lets go" we link arms and walk back to the hotel arm in arm and exchange numbers while we both go up to our own suites to get changed with the promise we will meet up later.

Later that day we all meet up by the bar in the pool area, Ava is getting on like a house on fire with the rest of our group but Brian is still a no show! The guys are in the pool and the girls stretched out on the sun loungers

"So Pheebs, does anyone else in the family know you are married?"

"No Av'a and I would prefer to keep it that way if it is ok?"

"Yeah that's cool, but why the secrecy?"

"I just...it hurt Ava, I got married with not one single member of my family to watch, and I know if I had called your mom and dad they would have came, probably Mia and Ethan to and probably my mom but I knew my dad would not be there so I did it with out anyone. Luke and I went down to city hall and we called Frankie and CJ on our way, they met us there and we just..got married it was as simple as that, we came home and told Luke's mom and dad and they were happy for us and then they paid for us to go on honeymoon" I smile thinking of our month in Europe

"Judging by the smirk you just got on your face I am guessing that you became an actual slut on that honeymoon" she laughs really loud when she see's the blush creep up my face

"Yes I did! We barely left the hotel rooms for days" I laugh

"Well you both have not changed then" CJ pipes up from the other side of me and Ava is eating up this new bit of gossip about my love life

"What do you mean CJ?" for dramatic effect CJ turns over on her lounger and lowers her glasses looking over the rims

"Well..Back home in New York we live in buildings that are opposite each other, you can look out on our baloney and get a full view of their penthouse on the other side of the street. Well lets just say for the first 3 or 4 weeks after they came back from honeymoon they forgot to close the drapes and we could see everything...them doing it in the kitchen, their bedroom, the balcony, the floor! We called them every time we saw them but they would just keep forgetting. One day Sandy saw things no mother should see a son do and she laid into Luke and so now every time Phoebe and Luke are having sex we can tell because the drapes are closed, some days they stay shut all day" Lisa and Ava both laugh until tears are coming down their face

"Oh my god... Well you sure have changed Pheebs, my god you used to be so shy you would change for gym class in the toilet cubical"

"Yeah well, I guess I changed and for gods sake, look at my husband do you blame me" I gesture to Luke who is playing volleyball in the pool with Frankie and Danny, he has water drops all over his pecks and abs and his hair is wet and slicked back on his head. Ava gets an eye full of him and then agrees that if he was her man she would not let him out of the bedroom either. Just then a very angry looking man walks over to Ava just as she starts singing "Sexy and I know it" to Luke making him laugh

"Ava! Where the hell have you been I have been looking for you for over an hour! Come we have dinner reservations and now we are going to be late" this must be the forementioned Brian. Ava looks at him with a look of utter disgust, she stands up right in front of him with her hands on her hips

"You know what Brian...Fuck you! I came here to have a romantic weekend with you, but after you LEFT ME to go to the casino without even so much as a goodbye I have realized that you are nothing but a pathetic little pudgy man who thinks he is gods gift to women! You are NOT staying in my suite tonight and you will NOT be coming home with me on my uncles jet, so in conclusion Brain...go fuck yourself!" we all whoop and clap at Ava's performance. Brian looks angry and is about to say something but Luke, Danny and Frankie all get out the pool and stand behind Ava with their arms crossed over their chest looking like 3 well build guard dogs but before he turns to go he cant help but have a dig at Ava

"Yeah well..you were frigid anyway" he sneers at her. As quick as a flash Ava punches him straight in the face making his nose bleed and him to fall in the pool with every single person who has been watching laughing at him. When he surfaces, Ava crouches down and in a stage whisper says

"I am not frigid Brian...it's just when I saw the size of your dick I knew you were not man enough for me" with that she gracefully sits back in her lounger while security removed a battered looking Brian from the pool

"That was fucking awesome!" Lisa claps

""Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you" Danny Says

"Ok guys and girls, raise your glass's to the newest member of out little sixsome!

"To Ava "Slugger" Grey" Frankie toasts

"To Ava" we all cheer


	5. Revelations

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER #2 OF THE DAY.**

**TIME TO START MENDING THE FENCES BUT REMEMBER WHAT I SAID IN MY A/N ON THE LAST CHAPTER**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL, ANA'S POV**

Married! She got married! As soon as she flashed her ring's and said they had been married 4 years I could actually feel the anger grip Christians body. Without a word he stood up and left the waiting room. I gave a apologetic look to Phoebe and got up to follow my husband.

I see Miranda, Teddy's longterm girlfriend walking towards me. I can't help it, I don't like her. I have never warmed to her and I don't think she is good enough for my son. I have never felt like this about anyone but she just makes me angry. She does not treat Teddy very nice and I don't for the life of me see what he see's in her. I think that if he loved her they would have been at least engaged by now, they have been together for almost 5 years. When I look at her all I think is "Gold Digging Status Hunting Bitch" I try to be polite for Teddy's sake but I think he knows what I think of her.

"Ana good evening" she gives me a fake smile And then the fake Hollywood air kiss on the cheek. In my head I am screaming "That's MRS GREY to you" but I keep it in and give her my own fake smile

"Miranda, what are you doing here? I though you were spending tonight with your mother?"

"I was but Theodore called me and demanded I come down here to keep him company, why I don't know because everyone is here! I mean what is the point of me sitting in a cold hospital all night, he has a cell phone he can call me" she huffs like it is the most inconvenient thing in the world to support Teddy while his grandfather is ill.

"Indeed... I have to get Christian, excuse me" I grit out and turn on my heels towards Taylor who is shaking his head having watched Miranda and I. He just points to a room just off to the left. I didn't need him to tell me where Christian is, I can hear him swearing from out here. When I open the door he is pacing like a caged lion, tugging his hair and swearing like a trooper.

"Christian..when we have sex I like running my hands through your hair, it turns me on, if you keep tugging at it, pulling it out, don't blame me when you turn bald and I only have sex with you once a week!"

"Like you could go with only having sex once a week" he smirks but stops ripping his hair, I walk over and wrap my arms around him and he sits down with me on his lap

"She married him Ana...she got married and she didn't even tell anyone"

"Christian, you have not spoken to her in 4 years! The last time you spoke to her you called her a whore, do you blame her for keeping it quite? I expect she was worried that you would say something to make her feel bad and baby, no girl wants to be sad on her wedding day" he looks up at me with his lost look and sighs

"I am never going to be able to make it up to her am I? I should never have said those things to her, she was always a good girl, well perfect girl, I had the perfect daughter and I ruined it"

"Do you feel different about Luke now? Do you wish you would have given them a chance?"

"No I don't feel different about Luciano...but...I wish I had done things different, maybe if I had just let them date it would have fizzled out, but instead I forced them together"

"I don't think it would have fizzled out, you only have to look at them Christian to see they are in love"

"18 Ana she was 18, you don't know if you love someone at 18"

"Christian if it is the right person it can happen at any time, think about if you had met me when you were 18?"

"Ana you would have been 12!" he rolls his eyes

"Ok then what if I was 18 and you would have been 24, would you have walked away from me because you thought I was to young?" he furrows his brow and gets a look of deep concentration, he reaches up and pulls my lips from my teeth

"No.. I would have pursued you anyway...I'v seen pictures of you at 18 Mrs Grey, you were fucking hot" he laughs and I swat his chest. I nuzzle into him more and feel warmth spread through me. I have always been the most comfortable on his lap, it's home.

"Christian...maybe this is our chance, I wont say your chance because we are in this together because we are a team, this is our chance to fix our problems with Phoebe... But that means we have to accept Luke"

"I suppose I could try... I miss my daughter Ana...do you think she would talk to me?"

"If you make the first move I am sure she would Christian...but Hell would freeze over before she spoke to you first, she is her fathers daughter at the end of the day" I smirk making him chuckle. I kiss him softly on the lips and he deepens the kiss so I wrap my hands around the back of his neck pulling him in more. I am getting lost in my husband...but then I remember

"OH MY GOD!" I shout in horror

"What's wrong?"

"Shit!" I get off his lap and adjust my shirt which I did not notice he had opened.

"Ana if you do not tell me what is wrong right now I will put you across my knee!"

"Christian, Miranda walked into the waiting room before I came in here"

"And?"

"Phoebe is in there" he gets a look of understanding on his face.

"Shit!"

"Come on lets go" I grab his hand and pull him out the room.

Phoebe and Miranda hate each other with a passion. They have been enemy's since kindergarten and in high school when Phoebe was about 16 she got suspended because her and Ava had gotten into an argument with Miranda and another girl and Phoebe flipped and punched Miranda so hard in the face she broke her nose.

She got in so much trouble for that because Miranda's parents pressed charges. Carrick and Christian managed to get her off but Phoebe had to attend a anger management camp over the summer for angry kids.

She hated it at first but then she made a few friends and the next summer she volunteered to teach basketball to smaller kids. Even though Phoebe was a shy and quite teenager 99.9% of the time she did have a temper and on the very rare occasion she would lose it she always ended up injured because she would punch walls, but summer camp worked for her, she came out of her shell and when her temper would rise she would count back from 20 and it worked for her.

When we walk into the waiting room you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Miranda is just glaring at Phoebe, but to Phoebe's credit she is trying to ignore her by talking to Ava but I can see the tick in her jaw, she is bottling it in.

Christian goes over to sit in the seats we were in earlier but I guide him over to the seats in front of Phoebe and Luke. They both tense up and just look at us. I am willing Christian to say something...anything to break the tension... he finally pulls his shoulders back and looks at both of them

"Congratulations on getting married" I think he has sent them both intoshock and to my shock it is not Phoebe that speaks to him first but Luke

"Thank you Mr Grey" he nods his head Christians way and then looks at Phoebe. I have to hold in my giggle when he elbows her softly in the ribs to make her talk to her father, it works but you can still feel the coldness in Phoebe's voice.

"Thank you Christian" and she nods at him as well.

I can see the hurt in Christians eye's when she call's him Christian and not Dad or daddy like she always did but he just gives her a small smile.

"Would anyone like a drink or something to eat?" Luke asks

Both Christian and I say no thank you and Phoebe asks for a Pepsi. He gives her a kiss on the temple and walks over to the vending machines. I see Frankie and Danny walk over and talk to Luke and he nods his head and shakes their hands just as Danny and Frankie walk towards us.

"Hey Kiddo, Danny and I are going to the hotel and get settled in, you going to be ok?"

"Yeah Frankie I will be fine, I will see you both in a few hours" they both kiss her on the head and walk out the door.

"You seem very close to them both" Christian tries to get a conversation started just as Luke comes back handing Phoebe a Pepsi and a twinkie.

"Yeah I am close to them, we get on really well" Phoebe is wringing her hands in her lap, still very uncomfortable in her fathers presence but I can see she wants this, she may not know it or admit it but she wants her relationship back with her father. Luke and I share a look and at that moment I know that we are both on the same page, we will help them repair the damage

"Umm...how have you been ? Your heart ok?" she smirks

"Um yeah my heart is fine, never had a problem, why do you ask that?" He ask confused

"Because I sometimes read the Seattle social pages, you know just to keep up with the gossip, seems my baby sister likes to party" she starts to giggle and Christian scowls at first but then laughs himself looking happier than he has in years just because of who he is laughing with. Luke and I share a smile and sit back to let them have their bonding session.

"Yeah she sure is giving me a run for my money, I am just glad Kelly is giving Elliot the same run" he laughs

Carly is our 18 year old party girl, along with her cousin Kelly, Kate and Elliots daughter who is also 18, have been grounded more times than any of the other kids combined, caught smoking at 15, Grounded! Sneaked out to a all night rave, Grounded, went to Florida for spring break without telling anyone, almost gave her father a heart attack! Double-Grounded! she is a mix between Mia and Kate! God help us, but she has a good heart and I know she is not the type of girl to give in to peer pressure, she IS the peer, she is a leader not a follower as she likes to tell us.

"Well I bet grandma and grandpa are pleased that karma seems to be coming back to you both"

"How about you? How have you been?" god bless them they are both trying

"Yeah I am doing great, umm we have a penthouse on 5th avenue over looking the park which I love, I have a puppy called Domino that Luke got me for my birthday and all in all we are very happy"

"Are you still at Columbia?"

"Umm well no... I kinda...quit my second year. I just wasn't into it, it was boring, so I took a leaf out of your book. I started up my own business. I saw a run down nightclub and Luke and I bought it, refurbished it and it made a nice little profit, so we bought another one and then another and now we have 49 clubs and restaurants across the East coast" she smiles.

Christians jaw has dropped

"You own 49 clubs and restaurants!...in 2 years?"

"Mr Grey, Phoebe makes it sound like I helped but really all I did for the first year was have everything put in my name and sign the paperwork because she was not 21 yet, but then I transferred everything over to her on her birthday, she scouts the venues, negotiates the sales, hires the builders and the staff, does all the marketing for the opening events, she really is remarkable" he grabs her hand and kisses it softly

"I always knew she was...I am proud of you Phoebe, sounds like you have become quite the business mogul" he laughs And I can actually see Phoebe soften

"Thank you,daddy" she whispers and smiles at him.

Just when I think she is going to hug him, the moment is broken by the gold digging status hunting bitch that is Miranda.

"Clubs? I bet they are strip clubs or massage clubs that offer happy endings and dearest Phoebe shows all the new recruits how a professional does it" she sneers.

If looks could kills she would be dead right now with the look Christian, Luke and I give her, but she just smirks. Phoebe stands up and slowly walks over to her with Luke right behind her. Teddy stands up and stands behind Miranda glaring at Luke. Christian and I stand in between both couples just in case something kicks off.

"Miranda I assure you my establishments are not the kind you think, however if I ever do go down that route I will be sure to call your mom and offer her a job" Phoebe smiles.

Christian and I both cover our laughs with coughs when she says it and Miranda cant throw a "Yo Momma" back at her because, well I am right here, and she knows she will be thrown out on her ass by Christian if she bad mouths me.

"My mother is a lady! I heard you got married at 18 like a cheap little tart you are" she sneers but Phoebe does not even flinch, she is a Grey after all, even if her name is Luciano now.

"So let me get this straight..you think I am a cheap tart because I got married at 18.. Yet you and Teddy have been living together for what, coming up 5 years? See where I come from that is called living in sin Miranda" Phoebe gets right in her face now but Luke has his arm around her waist and Teddy has hold of Miranda but it doesn't stop her from trying to get Phoebe where it hurts

"Let's not forget that even your father called you a whore, everyone knew what you were in high school, the school bike"

Phoebe slaps her across the face before any of us can move. Miranda is so shocked she cant speak and just stands there holding her face but Luke is seething.

"Grey, put your bitch on a leash or I will" he spits

"Who the fuck do you think you are calling my girlfriend a bitch Luciano" Teddy snarls

"Theodore, Take Miranda and get her out of my sight, right now" Christian says making Teddy's jaw drop

"Dad you're siding with HIM!"

"Son on this occasion yes I am, since he got here he has supported your sister and asked everyone if they needed anything, all Miss Shaw has done is snap at the nurses and give everyone dirty looks, now I ask you again to get her out of my face" he says in his CEO voice. Teddy grabs her hand and walks her towards the door but before he does Luke calls her name.

"One more thing Miss Shaw, My wife was not the school bike"

"And how would you know? You never knew her back then, she slept with half the football team by the time we got to senior year. I am sorry to inform you Luke" she actually bats her eyes at him right in front of Teddy.

"Miss Shaw you are nothing but a dirty liar"

"How dare you call my girlfriend a liar Luciano! for all you know she is telling the truth"

"I know she is not telling the truth Grey" he says impassively

"How?" Teddy spits getting redder and redder in the face

"Because my WIFE was a VIRGIN on our WEDIING NIGHT!"


	6. Whole Again

**HI EVERYONE**

**WELL HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW ITS ONLY SHORT BUT I DID SAY ALL ALONG THAT IT WOULD ONLY BE 6 CHAPTERS OR SO.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT. IVE HAD ALMOST 100 REVIEWS FROM THIS STORY AND IM REALLY GLAD I FOUND IT AGAIN. I WROTE THIS A YEAR AGO AND JUST FORGOT IT LOL**

**THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBE'S POV**

Oh my god I am so embarrassed! Luke just announced I was a fucking virgin on my wedding night. I know it is nothing to be ashamed of but seriously, both my parents all my aunts and uncles and cousins just heard him say that. The only person apart from Luke and I that already knew I was a virgin until I was married is Ava. That is why she calls me slut because when we were growing up she lost her virginity at 16 and I would not even pay boys any attention, it has been a running joke with us for 6 years.

I look up and Teddies mouth has dropped and he is just looking at me with wide eyes and for the first time in 4 years he asks me a direct question.

"Is that true?" he sounds so menacing. What the fuck did I do to him for him to be this way with me? I take the grown up route and answer him

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes it's true. I saved myself for my wedding night... Despite what people thought of me when I was 18 I never did anything with Luke until I had a wedding band on my finger" he turns around and grabs Miranda by the top of her arms, god I hate that bitch, he leans down so he is right in her face.

"Why the fuck did you tell me that you caught my sister having sex in the locker rooms at school when she was 15?" he snarls

"She told you WHAT?.. Teddy get that bitch out of here now otherwise I am going to put her in traction" he turns and practicality drags her out the double doors.

I turn blushing to the look at my family and they all have a look of shock on there face having just witnessed that little spat...apart from my father..who looks utterly devastated. He look up at me and he has tears in his eyes, he mouths the words "I'm so sorry" turns and leaves the room.

"Go after him Phoebe" Luke whispers in my ear so I turn on my heel and follow my father out. I see Taylor and he points to a room off to the side of the corridor. I slowly open it and find my father with his back to me, his shoulders shaking because he is crying. I shut the door and there is a faint click

"She must fucking hate my guts Ana" he croaks out making my heart hurt. I have never seen my father cry before, ever.

"It's not Ana" he whips around to face me.

"Phoebe...I don't even know where to begin I..."

"Its ok dad, you didnt know, its ok"

"No it's not ok, my god I called you a whore. I was so angry and I lost control and I...I"

I know I should be angry with him, but seeing him like this I just cant be, he is my daddy, yes he can be an ass at times but in his own way he always thinks he is doing the right thing. I can't stand it any more, I walk over and for the first time in 4 years I hug my father and cry into his chest, his cries get worse and he holds me so tight I can hardly breath but I don't care.

"I love you daddy, always have and always will, the past is the past lets just move on"

"Oh baby girl I love you too so much and I will never forgive myself for what has happened over the last 4 years. I was just so angry and then when you said you were with Franks son I just lost it. In my mind he was using you to get to me, but I can see that the boy loves you and you him"

"We do love each other daddy, so much that I don't think its healthy,,,,,but there is something you should know" he pushes me back gently so he can see my eyes, gray to gray.

"Okay, I'm listening"

"Luke and I began dating almost 2 years before you first met Frank and that deal went wrong"

"What?"

"We met the summer I turned 16...at Camp Duncan"

"The anger management camp?"

"Yes, I was there because of what I did to Miranda and Luke was there because he beat up a guy that tried to attack his sister. Luke went into full attack mode and almost killed him. It took a lot of favours and a lot of money to keep Luke out if prison. Sending him to Camp Duncan was one of the conditions of Luke not ending up behind bars"

"Why did you never tell me this before Phoebe? My god we could have saved so much heartache"

"Because the week I came back from camp a guy from school came to the house and asked you if he could take me on a date and do you remember what you did?" His face pales when I say it. He remembers.

"I made security throw him off the grounds and then I pulled you out of school for the rests of the year" he mumbles and slumps back down into a chair with his head in his hands.

"If I had told you then that Luke and I were seeing each other you probably would have locked me in my room and never let me out again. I was going to tell you on my 18th birthday, Luke and I had it all planned out. He was going to fly out and at my birthday party I was going to introduce him as my boyfriend...and then a week before the party it all kicked off with that deal. You came home ranting about the Luciano's and it scared me. I love Luke so much and I didn't want to lose him"

"I really fucked up with you didn't I?" He sounds so broken but if we are ever going to mend the gigantic hole in our family we have to be honest with each other.

"Yes, you did...but...I fucked up too... I should have stayed and fought you in your decisions regarding me and Luke. I was 18 then and I was old enough to stand up to you, Instead I ran away and froze everyone out...but we have a second chance daddy...I remember mom once telling me that she gave you a second chance and it was the best decision she ever made, let's make this our second chance dad. I know if you got to know Luke that you would love him. It's actually kinda sick how much he's like you" I laugh and he raises his eyebrow at me.

"How so?"

"Because he loves me the same way you love mom. He's possessive, hot headed, over protective, he gets enraged if another man even looks at me..but underneath the tough exterior he's the most romantic man I've ever met"

"Perhaps there's hope for the boy yet" he stands up and reaches for me and I willingly go into his arms.

"Will we be ok Phoebe-Grace?"

"We will be fine daddy..let's get grandpa out of the woods tonight and perhaps tomorrow we can all sit down and talk" before he can answer me the door opens and Teddy walks in looking like a kicked dog.

"Dad, can I have a word with Phoebe please?" My father looks at me and I nod my head. He kisses my forehead and then leaves the room, but not before he gives Teddy a warning look.

When the door shuts we just stand staring at each other. Growing up we were as close as any brother and sister could be. Being only two years apart in age we did everything together. Having him turn his back on me so completely was the thing that hurt the most.

"Are you just going to stand there Theodore or are you going to talk?"

"I don't know what to say...sorry doesn't seem right...please forgive me is unacceptable...I will never forgive myself for how I have treated you so I don't expect you to forgive me"

"I'll forgive you Teddy, not today and maybe not tomorrow but I will forgive you one day...I just never understood why you turned on me so fast?"

"Miranda...she filled with my head with lies...back then I was so caught up in her spell that I believed everything she told me"

"Teddy why? Why have you been with her all these years? She's a bitch. Plain and as simple as that"

"I was young, naive, stupid...I was thinking with my...man brain...but things have not been right with us for a couple of years now...I thought we were fine but...it was not until tonight, the way you look at Luciano...Miranda has never looked at me like that"

"Ted, you are miserable brother. I took one look at you earlier and knew something was wrong with you, and you only have to look at moms face to know what she thinks of Miranda"

"I broke up with her. Downstairs, I told her to get her stuff out of my apartment by tomorrow otherwise I was going to throw it all over the balcony...five years Phoebe...five years I've wasted" I get a little closer to the table he is now leaned against and rub his arm.

"Don't look at it as wasted, look at it as research, you now know what NOT to go for" I smirk and he smiles.

"You look good Pheebs, real good" he takes my hand and squeezes it.

"I'm happy Ted, well 99% happy but after tonight I think I will be at 100%"

"Luciano treats you ok?"

"Better than you have treated me" he winces at my bitchy response.

"I deserved that"

"Yes you did but that will be my first and only dig" I hold my hand out to him.

"Truce?" He takes it and give it a shake

"Truce" he pulls me to him and kisses my forehead.

"I really am sorry Bee"

"I know you are bear" and just like that, four years of distance is forgotten.

We walk back into the waiting room with our arms linked and when my mom looks at us she burst Into tears and pulls us both into a hug.

**ANAS POV**

Four hours later the doctor comes in to check Carrick. Thankfully he had a good night a and all his tests look fine. The amount of relief in the whole room is palpable.

It's been an interesting night to say the least. Phoebe returning, finding out she's married, her reconciliation with Christian, and then Teddy, Miranda now being a thing of the past (Thank Fuck) and now Carrick gets the all clear. We all know he will have to take it easy from now in but so far everything look good.

Phoebe fell asleep about 2 hours ago curled up into Christians side with her feet over Luke's lap meaning that the two men had no options to go anywhere, so instead they did something they should have done years ago. They talked.

They talked about everything, work, sports, the weather, politics and I think it shocked them both a bit that they have quite a bit in common.

Teddy made his piece with Luke too. He walked straight over to him and just held his hand out saying they were technically brother-in-laws so it was time to bury the hatchet.

In my head I am planning weekends in New York for shopping trips and thanksgiving and Christmas with the whole family but I know we have to all take it slow.

The doors swing open and in walk Danny and Frankie who are both carrying bags and bags of McDonald's. They walk over to Luke and then hold their hands out to Christian who shakes them. I saw Luke tapping away on his phone about an hour ago so he must have told them that Christian was no longer the enemy.

"Morning Mrs Grey, we got everyone breakfast so help yourself" Danny Luciano tells me and I take and Instant liking to him. He reminds me of a younger Elliott.

We all give our thanks and Christian tells them that he will pay for the food but Frankie slaps him on the back and tells him he can get it next time.

I don't know wether it's the smell of the food or all the talking but Phoebe wakes up and blinks a couple of times looking around at everybody. Realising she was the only one asleep a blush creeps up her face and she slowly sits up.

"Morning honey"

"Morning mom...oh god" she clamps her hand over her mouth and then bolts to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Umm what just happened?" I ask and the three Luciano brothers are stood looking at the closed bathroom door.

Luke is rubbing the back of his neck and Danny and Frankie have the biggest grins on their faces. Luke tells them to shut up even though they haven't said anything and he walks over to the bathroom and let's himself in, locking the door behind him.

"Why are you both smiling so much?" Christian asks them and they share a bit of a look and Danny nods his head.

"Well Mr Grey for the last month or so Danny and I, well the whole family really, have noticed that every morning, about this time, Phoebe has to run to the bathroom to throw up. They haven't said any thing but we suspect that..." He trails of and gestures with his hand.

"You think she's pregnant?" He asks them and his face lights up. Oh my god grandbabys!

"We think so Mr Grey" Danny tells him and I can see that they are very excited about a possible niece or nephew.

"Call me Christian" he tells them.

Fifteen minutes later Phoebe and Luke emerge from the bathroom. Phoebes face is blood red with embarrassment. They take seats next to Danny and Frankie who are now on the edge of their seats.

"Oh come on! Just tells us! It's pretty obvious" Danny is bouncing

Phoebe looks at me and her father and smiles.

"Well I think it's fate that this all happened. It would have gutted me not to be able to share this with you, but mom, dad, and everyone, it is my pleasure to announce that Luke and I are having a baby"

The room erupts in cheers and Frankie bends down and spins Phoebe around. We all tell them congratulations and then Phoebe tells us she told Carrick and Grace about the baby last night.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm 12 weeks. I had a scan a couple of days ago and I have a picture...here" she hunts around in her bag and passes me a sonogram picture. My eyes well up when I see the little blip on the picture. My babies having a baby.

The doors open and Carly, Kelly and Matthew walk in. We had to practically get security to tie them up to stop them coming in last night but Christian didn't want the girls driving in the dark from Portland. Both girl have followed in mine and Kate's footsteps and are attending WSU.

Matthew runs to Phoebe and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey lil bro"

"Hey Pheebs, hey Luke, Dan, Frank" he gets his hair ruffled by all three Luciano's and Phoebe is kissing him all over the face. Phoebe explains that they have Skyped three times a week since she left and he has met all the Luciano's over Skype.

Carly walks over to give Phoebe a hug but she stops dead in her tracks and her jaw drops.

"Daniel?" Danny heads snaps up and his face matches Carly's.

What the fuck is going on?

"Carly? Oh shit!"

"You two know each other? How?" Phoebe is as perplexed as the rest of us but Carly and Danny just look down at the floor both of them the same shade of red.

Kelly walks over to see what the fuss is about and when she see's Danny she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I guess what happens on spring break doesn't stay on spring break, huh guys?"

I pull my daughter to one side and start interrogating her.

"What's the story Carly?"

"Mommmm come on I don't want to tell you this?"

"Well you can tell me or your father. The choice Is yours"

"Mommy please!" I just arch my brow at her and she sighs.

"Fine...remember when Kelly and I went to spring break in Florida? Well we met a few guys at the beach and Danny was one of them and well...we kinda...um we...please don't make me spell it out to you"

"You slept with him" she nods her head and looks down

"Yeah but I didn't know he was a Luciano"

"Oh my god Carla Katherine Grey! You were not raised like that young lady"

"Mom it was spring break. Its what college kids do"

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yes I'm on the pill"

"Good but remember that doesn't stop STDs and it's not 100% just be carful. You are 18 and in college so it's not like I can do anything about it. Just be careful please and whatever you do, don't tell your father"

"Well duh" she smirks at me and I laugh a little. She's not a little girl anymore and even though I don't like the thought of her being sexually active or sleeping with a guy she had just met, it's all part of life and growing up.

We walk back Into the waiting room and I notice that Danny is sitting as far away from Christian as possible. It makes me giggle and Christian looks up and then walks over to me. We find a quite spot and he sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"You ok Mr Grey?"

"Why do my daughter seems to be attracted to the Luciano boys like moths to flames?"

"Because they are very hot flames" I giggle and he growls at me.

"It's been a weird night hasn't it?"

"Weird but good, Carrick will be ok, Phoebe is back in our lives, Miranda is out of our lives and we are going to be grandparents"

"Christ I feel old" I brush the hair off his forehead and look into his eyes. I haven't felt this content in four years

"I love you Mr Grey

"I love you more Mrs Grey"

**4 YEARS LATER, ANAS POV**

"Christian are you ready for this?" I ask him while running my fingers through my hair

"No" he pouts and it makes me laugh.

"Well you better get ready because we are here" we pull up outside the Heathman Hotel and Taylor opens my door. We walk in, or rather I lead a very reluctant Christian into the hotel and then to the private dining room at the back.

Christian has been in a mood for a month, ever since Danny Luciano walked into his office at Grey House and asked him for permission to marry Carly.

They have been dating every since the night when Carrick was In Hospital. They started off by just texting and then it went to talking on the phone then they skyped and then it escalated really fast. Almost every weekend Danny would fly into Portland to see her and then a couple of times a month she would fly out to New York. It got to the point where Frank Luciano Snr told him to just move out West to be with the girl. So he did. The Luciano's moved some of there business to Seattle and Danny over saw the day to day running. He bought an apartment in downtown Seattle and Carly transferred to a college in the city and they moved In together.

Tonight is their engagement party and both sides of the family are here. It took about six months but Christian and Frank came to a mutual understanding and are civil to each other. They will never be best friends but the night our grandchild was born they put there differences aside for the sake of Phoebe and Luke.

As we walk into the private room I see a little blur of pink run at us and start screaming

"NANA! GRANDPA" she launches herself into Christians arms and he spins her around.

"Hey bug" he gives her a Eskimo kiss and then hands her over to me.

"Hello my angel"

"Nana, did you see the cake" I laugh at her childish delight as she points to the cake.

Katie Grace Luciano came into the world on Kate's birthday so Phoebe and Luke named her after My best friend. She's three and a half and is the apple of her mother and fathers eyes. I spoil her and between Sandy and I she has more dresses than any little girl in the country. I like Sandy. She's down to earth and she came from normal circumstances and married into millions Just like I did. To my shock I discovered that she was from Olympia and her father and Ray went to high school together. We talk all the time on the phone and when we go to New York we always spend time together.

"The cake looks fabulous baby girl. Where's mommy?"

"I'm right here mom" Phoebe walks, or rather, waddles over to me with Luke right beside her.

She's 8 months pregnant with their second child, a little boy who they are calling Lukas Christian Luciano. They have been staying in Seattle for the last four months because the west Coast side of the Luciano's business is really picking up and Luke moved them over so he could help run the west coast office along side Danny.

"You ok baby girl?"

"No this baby is sat on my bladder and I'm peeing like all the time" she pouts and rubs her massive belly.

"I feel your pain sister, I feel your pain" Lisa Walks over and kisses my cheek and then Christians.

She's also 8 months pregnant and she always jokes with Phoebe that the babies were both conceived on the same day because the all headed down to Rio on the Copa Cabbanna beach and 6 weeks later they both started throwing up.

"God this baby is playing soccer with my kidneys" Lisa complains but like Phoebe she has a smile on her face. I see her husband walking up behind her and he snakes his arms around her baby bump giving her a quick kiss on the lips and then he wraps me up in his arms.

"He mom you look beautiful"

"Thank you Theodore you look very handsome yourself" he beams at me and then assists his wife to her seat.

The second they clocked eyes on each other everybody knew what was going to happen.

They met the night Katie was born and the sparks just flew. Teddy stayed in New York for a month after that and then they just flew to Vegas, called everyone up to get our butts down there and they got married. They moved Into Escala and have been happy as clams for three years. They are expecting a little boy who they plan to call Carrick Franklin Grey.

As the night wears on I look around at my family.

Phoebe and Luke are dancing with Katie pressed between them and Luke is rubbing Phoebes belly.

Teddy is dancing with Lisa and he keeps rubbing her bump. He's so happy and after the bitch that was Miranda, it's a joy to see my boy so happy.

Carly and Danny are full on making out in the dance floor and it makes me laugh because they just don't care.

I feel arms wrap around me and a kiss is pressed to my neck.

"Happy Mrs Grey?"

"Ecstatically so Mr Grey. Our family is healed and whole. Putting your billions aside, we are very wealthy people Christian"

"That we are Anastasia.., I love you so much Mrs Grey" I turn in his arms and kiss him.

"How about we go old school tonight and you call me Miss Steele?"

"Okay...why would we do that?" I lean up on my tip toes so I can whisper in his ear.

"I seem to remember a certain promise you made me many years ago Mr Grey, something about fucking me in a certain elevator?" His eyes light up when I say this.

"Oh Anastasia what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything Sir wishes, after all, you have all the paperwork now"

THE END


End file.
